Unnamed Fictional Heads of State and Government
This page lists fictional heads of state and/or government who are the referenced incumbent but unnamed office-holders, in the works of Harry Turtledove (and, rarely, Laura Frankos), OR are posthumously referenced, but their role is relevant to understanding the plot or background of a given work. Usually the reference is relegated to a few sentences. ''Agent of Byzantium 'King of Kings of the Persian Empire Referenced in broad strokes in "Archetypes" (set in 1316) and "Superwine" (set in 1320). As ruler of the Roman Empire's chief rival Persia, this monarch presides over many schemes which seek to undermine Roman power along the border. These schemes are carried out with the help of the spy Mirrane. '''Grand Wazir of the Persian Empire Referenced in "Images," set in 1317. This prime minister gives Mirrane her marching orders.See e.g. Agent of Byzantium, 2018 edition, p. 234. Atlantis 'Sultan of the Ottoman Empire' In 1852, Jeremiah Stafford tells Leland Newton that the Grand Turk (common slang for the Ottoman Sultan) has been murdering Armenians "for sport" without suffering consequences.Liberating Atlantis, p. 213. This behavior could hardly be any further from the nature of Abdul Majid I, who reigned 1839-1861 in OTL. Abdul Majid was one of the most enlightened monarchs in the Empire's history, famously passing laws ensuring tolerance for non-Muslims, civil rights, and the beginning of gradual emancipation of slaves. Armenians in Turkey never suffered any particular persecution until the close of the 19th century, with the Genocide devastating their people only in the 1910s. Apparently, in the Atlantis timeline, a butterfly effect put a much crueler Sultan on the throne in the 1850s. 'Czar of Russia' Stafford follows his point about the Ottoman Sultan (see above) by suggesting that the Russian Czar is doing the same thing to Jews.Ibid. As with the former example, this suggests a ruler other than OTL's Nicholas I, who reigned 1825-1855. While quite autocratic and restrictive of freedom of the press, Nicholas never singled out any specific minority group for persecution, and his reign saw hardly any anti-Semitic violence. In fact, while isolated incidents of violence toward Jews occurred in the far fringes of the Empire before and after Nicholas' reign, the archetypical "pogrom" did not take its quintessential form until the 1880s, during the reign of his grandson Alexander III. ''The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump 'King and Prime Minister of the Confederated Provinces' The Confederated Provinces is an analog of the United States, but is a constitutional monarchy, rather than a republic, with a king and a prime minister. Both are mentioned in passing by their titles only. The king is described as a figurehead, and the prime minister is described as having the real power, although that is a recent development.The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump, loc. 2446, ebook. 'Emperor of Aztecia' The Empire of Aztecia is an analog of Mexico, though Aztec culture remains a more dominant influence. Towards the end of the novel, the reigning emperor has his entire cabinet put to death.Ibid., loc. 5859. 'Deposed Shahanshah of Persia' The monarch of Persia was overthrown in recent memory and replaced by a secularist republic. A large number of his supporters live in exile in Angels City.Ibid., loc. 591. The character is a loose analog of Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, the final Shah of Iran in OTL. Crosstime Traffic home timeline 'Shah and Prime Minister of Iran These two figures are mentioned in passing. The Prime Minister survived an assassination attempt in the 2090s.The Disunited States of America, pg. 278. '''Prime Minister of Italy While visiting the home timeline, Gianfranco Mazzilli is amazed by how openly critical people are of the Prime Minister of Italy, noting that in his own world, people would go to prison camps for even thinking such things about a government official.The Gladiator, pg. 279, HC. 'King of Spain' When Jacques moves to the Spain of the home timeline, he's initially astonished that the reigning King of Spain is a mere figurehead.In High Places, pg. 256, HC. ''Curious Notions 'Emperor of Austria-Hungary Mentioned in passing; presumably in power as a consequence of his country's alliance with Germany.Curious Notions, pg. 43, MMP. '''Emperor of Brazil Mentioned in passing; presumably, the German Empire restored this monarchy which had been overthrown in 1889.Ibid. 'Emperor of China' Mentioned as being the focal point of a plot to challenge the German Empire by setting up a Chinese one to rival it.Ibid., pg. 185. 'King of England' Mentioned in passing, it's unclear whether he rules Great Britain or literally just England.Ibid., pg. 43. 'Kaiser of the German Empire' In the late 21st century, this unnamed Kaiser is the de facto ruler of most of the world. 'Sultan of the Ottoman Empire' Mentioned in passing; presumably still in power as a consequence of his country's alliance with Germany.Ibid. pg. 43. 'King of Portugal' Mentioned in passing; presumably, the German Empire restored this monarchy which had been overthrown in 1910, four years before the break-point.Ibid. ''A Different Flesh 'Censors of the FCA in 1804' Referenced in passing by in "Though the Heavens Fall." In office for the 1800-1805 term, these two men share the position of Censor of the Federated Commonwealths of America. They are from opposite parties, and each one vetoes every proposition put forth by the other, resulting in an administration sure to become legendary for its inefficiency. Harry Stowe hopes that the election of 1804 will result in better leadership. He intends to vote for the Adams-Westerbrook straight ticket, rather than a split ticket. Though the story continues into 1805, the outcome of this election is never revealed. 'Monarch of England in 1805' Mentioned in passing by Alfred Douglas in "Though the Heavens Fall". Douglas describes the monarch of England as "a tyrant;" as this statement is part of a jingoistic lecture on the superiority of the American system, his assessment is probably not unbiased. The Disunited States of America 'Prime Minister of California Mentioned in passing as man with a fondness for casual fashion, which is in keeping with the customs of his country.The Disunited States of America, pg. 41. "Down in the Bottomlands" '''King of Morgaf Mentioned in passing. 'Prince of Lissonland' Mentioned in passing. ''The Gladiator 'General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Italian People's Republic Mentioned several times throughout the novel, he rules the country where most of the novel takes place. ''The House of Daniel'' Russia's late Czar' An analog of Tsar Nicholas II of Russia was killed c. 1918 in a revolution which may have been vampirically inspired.Ibid., p. 93. In High Places 'Pope and the King of France In 1381, toward the end of the decades-long outbreak of the Great Black Deaths which devastated northern Europe, the Pope and the King of France ordered the death on the wheel of a heretical cult leader named Henri. The day after Henri's death, these two heads of state, while relishing in their triumph, were killed in a freak accident involving the structural collapse of a church in which they were praying. Other important higher-ups were killed in the same disaster.In High Places, pg. 15. ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' Perón of Argentina In 2010, the Perón describes the recently-deceased ''Führer'', Kurt Haldweim, as a model for all rulers aspiring to greatness. In the Presence of Mine Enemies, pg. 73. '''King of Bulgaria In 2010, the King of Bulgaria receives the ''Poglavnik'' of Croatia on an official state visit, celebrating a victory over Serb terrorism. Video footage of the two men embracing is shown on the Seven O'clock News. Ibid., pgs. 51-53. '[[Poglavnik (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|''Poglavnik of Croatia]] With the Axis triumphant, Croatia's ''Poglavnik'' remains a nominally independent ruler, although the [[Greater German Reich (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]] still wielded a great deal of influence over the policies of Croatia. In 2010, the incumbent Poglavnik of Croatia travels to Sofia to meet with the King of Bulgaria after the discovery of hidden Jews in Serbia.Ibid., pgs. 51-52. A few months later, the Poglavnik declares a day of mourning when Germany's Führer Kurt Haldweim dies, stating that Haldweim's memory would live in the hearts of men forever.Ibid. pg. 73. In 2011, the Poglavnik meets with Haldweim's successor Heinz Buckliger who is visiting Croatia.Ibid., p. 385. '''Leader of Denmark In 2010, the leader of Denmark joins other world leaders in praising Heinz Buckliger's decision to ease the debt owed by the American.Ibid., p. 225. In 2011, the Dane is one of several leaders to condemn the [[2011 Putsch|SS Putsch]].Ibid., p. 422. 'Leader of Finland' The leader of Finland is mentioned in the same paragraphs as the above Dane, making the exact same statements. 'Premier of France' Joins with other critics of the 2011 Putsch "in principle".Ibid., pg. 422. ''Duce'' of the Italian Empire Although King Umberto is the nominal ruler, the Duce wields the actual power in Italy.Ibid., pg. 107. Umberto expresses his condolences upon the death of Kurt Haldweim, calling him a man of power and of peace.Ibid., pg. 51. He is initially supportive of Heinz Buckliger.Ibid., pg. 225. 'Emperor of Japan' The Emperor of Japan expresses sympathy for the German people upon the death of Kurt Haldweim.Ibid., pg. 72. 'Leader of Norway' In 2011, the leader of Norway joins several colleagues in condemning the 2011 Putsch.Ibid., p. 422 'Emperor of Manchukuo' The Emperor of Manchukuo expresses sympathy for the German people upon the death of Haldweim, along with the Japanese Emperor.Ibid., p. 72. '[[Caudillo (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|''Caudillo]] of Spain The Caudillo of Spain describes Kurt Haldweim as a man of world-historical proportions.Ibid., pg. 73, HC. '''Leader of Sweden In 2011, the leader of Sweden joins several colleagues in condemning the 2011 Putsch.Ibid., p. 422 "Islands in the Sea" 'Khan of the Avars' Mentioned by Telerikh, who sardonically says that he would be pleased to be Khan of the Avars as well as the Bulgars.''Departures'', p. 74. 'King of the Franks' Mentioned as ruling one of the more powerful independent Christian kingdoms remaining in Europe.Ibid., p. 69, 82. "Leg Irons, the Bitch and the Wardrobe" 'King of the neighboring country' This monarch rules the unnamed country which borders Leffing. His son Prince Harrold played him in The King and Me, which the real king was not happy with. "Les Mortes d'Arthur" 'Czar of Siberia' This monarch rules the kingdom which split off from the Soviet Union sometime in the 21st or 22nd century. "None So Blind" 'Emperor of Mussalmi' This monarch sponsored Baron Toivo's zoological expedition to the tropical continent, and had at least two predecessors. "Running of the Bulls" 'Dictator of Astilia' Some time prior to the story's setting, a General seized power in Astilia, promising to make the trains run on time. When he failed to achieve this, he was himself overthrown. "Someone Is Stealing the Great Throne Rooms of the Galaxy" 'Galactic Emperor and Empress' Mentioned in passing, with the implication that they are absolute monarchs. There is the further implication from the text that they are not as popular as they might like to be, but that it is not safe to express disapproval of their government. There is no clue as to what species they are.Federations. 2009: Prime Books. p 95. Southern Victory 'The Emperor of Mexico during the Great War' The name of the Emperor who ruled Mexico during the Great War is never given. It is known that Mexico was ruled by the Hapsburgs at the time.Walk in Hell p 304 In other parts of the series, we learn that Maximilian I and Maximilian II were emperors sometime before the Great War, and that Maximilian III and Francisco José II ruled after it. Therefore, the moderators have taken a calculated leap of faith in referring to him by the logical name Francisco José I elsewhere in this wiki. 'Premier of Quebec' No leader of the Republic of Quebec is ever identified by name. In The Center Cannot Hold, one unnamed Quebecois leader is briefly seen at the funeral of former US President Theodore Roosevelt. It is from this scene that we know that the title of the highest official in the Quebecois government is Premier.The Center Cannot Hold pg. 37. Supervolcano 'Prime Minister of Israel' The Prime Minister is a man, but is not otherwise described. He delivers a speech promising an eye for an eye after Iran apparently launches a nuclear attack on Tel Aviv. This results in a nuclear counter-strike on Tehran and Qom.Eruption, pg. 325-326. 'President of the United States' Aside from the fact that the President is a man and a Democrat in Eruption, he is not described.Ibid., e.g. pg. 54. As the series spans more than eight years, this President is probably out of office before the series ends. 'Vice President of the United States' An unnamed Vice President appears in All Fall Down as the commencement speaker at Marshall Ferguson's graduation from University of California, Santa Barbara. This person shares a few characteristics with the then-incumbent Vice President, Joe Biden.All Fall Down, pgs. 12-14, HC. ''Through Darkest Europe 'Excitable Pope' Around 1718, a Cardinal was elected Pope, and died of joy immediately when told of this accomplishment. He was nevertheless considered to have been a true Pope, because the Holy Spirit pointed to him. Three centuries later, Giacomo Badoglio told this Pope's story to Khalid al-Zarzisi to explain why Pope Marcellus IX was not an excitable man - excitable men don't last long in the papal seat.Through Darkest Europe, p. 274. 'Emperor of Germany Though he purports to rule over all the German states, this monarch has no real power, and his government is too impoverished to send him to the funeral of Cosimo III, Grand Duke of Italy in Rome (a couple of nominally "lesser" monarchs are able to afford the journey, however). '''King of Aragon and Queen of Castile The monarchs of the two most important Spanish states arrive at the funeral of Cosimo III in the same airplane, causing much public speculation. 'Sultan and Wazir of the Maghrib' One of the world's more enlightened and progressive nations is governed by a monarchical head of state and a parliamentary head of government. The Sultan is implied to be a figurehead, with all true power resting with the Wazir. 'Sultan and Wazir of the Seljuk Empire' The same power arrangement as in the Maghrib applies here as well. The Wazir attends the funeral of Cosimo III. "Trantor Falls" 'Gilmer's Rival' No sooner has Gilmer returned from his negotiations with Yokim Sarns than he learns that a rival warlord is gathering a fleet of warships within ten parsecs of Trantor in preparation for an attack on the planet. While formal legal claims of sovereignty made by warlords such as Gilmer and his rival would certainly be dubious, the state of affairs in the inner galaxy at the time of the story does appear to suggest that such warlords are the highest political authorities in the region.Greenberg, Martin ed. Foundation's Friends: Stories in Honor of Isaac Asimov. New York: Tor, 1989. p 91. ''The Two Georges'' 'Emperor of Austria' The Austrian Empire is ruled by the House of Hapsburg.''The Two Georges'', p. 320, HC. Its head of state is presumably the Emperor, but he is not named or described. 'Tsar of Russia' The reigning Tsar of Russia is referenced throughout the novel, but never named. It is probable that this Tsar is a member of the House of Romanov, but this is never stated. 'Prime Minister of Britain' An unnamed female Prime Minister governs Britain in 1995, and makes a statement after the ''The Two Georges'' painting is stolen. This wiki previously endorsed the popular consensus identifying her as Margaret Thatcher, but has since removed it, as there is no evidence either way. ''The Valley-Westside War 'Producer and Director of Burbank Mentioned in passing by Sergeant Chuck talking to Private Dan.The Valley-Westside War, p. 19. Videssos Series Maleinos II's Predecessors as Avtokrator of Videssos In Bridge of the Separator, it is mentioned a number of times by various characters that Rhavas's grandmother was Maleinos II's grandfather's sister and that the grandfather was an usurper the way Stylianos was. Neither the grandfather nor the Avtokrator he overthrew or his son who presumably was Maleinos II's immediate predecessor were named. '''King of Agder Mentioned in passing in Krispos of Videssos, this king subscribes to the Balance of Phos heresy.The Tale of Krispos, p. 508. "Vilcabamba" 'President of Peru' One of the leaders of the few remaining free countries at the time of the story, El Presidente presides over a rump state located around the Andes Mountains. United States President Harris Moffatt III spoke to El Presidente by phone on occasion. 'Ruler of the Krolp' Harris Moffatt III thinks briefly about this ruler, who has a position with no analog in Earth history. "He wasn’t exactly a king or a president or an ayatollah." This ruler receives numerous petitions from humans as well as his own kind, and occasionally responds to some of them. Worldwar 'Risson's predecessor as the Emperor of the Race' The Emperor who ruled the Race in the early 1920s, and who formally ordered Fleetlord Atvar to conquer Tosev 3, is mentioned in Homeward Bound, but not by name. It is said that he was more interested in form and ceremony than in the substance of policy, a marked difference from the incumbent at the time of the novel, the 37th Emperor Risson. This emperor is referred to as "His Majesty's predecessor" and is implied, though not explicitly stated, to have been Risson's immediate predecessor.Homeward Bound p 231 et al The Conquest Fleet celebrated this emperor's hatching day as a holiday during their war against the Big Five. Due to the difference in the amounts of time it took Earth and Home to complete orbits of their respective suns, this holiday would occur twice in one Tosevite year, to the confusion of many human observers such as Liu Han and Nieh Ho-Ting.Upsetting the Balance pp 482, 488. References Category:Trivia Category:Heads of Government Category:Heads of State *U